total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
Owen, labeled The Funnest Guy Around, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle. Owen does not compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. Owensquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamPickle.jpg Biography Owen's one big lovable tub of fun. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he has more optimism than an arena full of Maple Leafs fans during the play-offs. Being the youngest of three boys really takes the pressure off of Owen having to do anything with his life. And since he's "the baby" of the family, his parents let him do whatever he wants - which isn't usually much. Unless scratching yourself and eating things that make crunchy sounds count. In that case Owen's an over-achiever. If there's one thing that Owen likes more than anything else, it's his own smells and sounds. He really gets fired up about the things that come out of his own body. (Let's just say it's safest to keep him away from open flames after a bean chilli cookout.) As a child, he once shoved his head into a fish bowl just to see if it would fit and got stuck. (He did it again last week to see if the same thing would happen. It did.) Regardless of his faults (and there are many) Owen's got a lot of heart. He doesn't care who you are, if you like to party he'll be your best bud. Owen's friends know him as "The-guy-who-will-do-anything-on-a-dare-especially-if-his-reward-is-all-you-can-eat-pancakes." This comes in handy for anyone who needs their dirty work done for them. In fact, he's proud to say he has a brown belt in Judo. (It's actually yellow, but he spilled some gravy on it.) Owen auditioned for Total Drama Island because summer camp is just about the funnest place in the whole wide world - there's babes in bikinis, free food three times a day and your farts can echo right across the lake! Awesome! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Owen arrived on the island as the life of the party. He instantly grew elated to meet everyone and adored his team, the Rabid Ducks. Owen made friends with everyone including Geoff, Bridgette, Abigail, Beth, and Noah. In The Sucky Outdoors, Jo tried to push Owen to make him stronger and not a weak link to their team. He ultimately was able to escort his team through the wilderness while riding on his back. In Up The Creek, Owen and Geoff partied on a canoe, causing Noah to leave and seek shelter eslewhere. Owen disgusted his team when he offered to start a fire with his farts. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Alejandro switched to the Rabid Ducks, causing friction between the twp. Alejandro did not like Owen and twitched every time he called him "Al". Alejandro ultimately gets revenge on Owen by poisoning him in Brunch Of Disgustingness, wanting to see the irony of Owen being eliminated in a food challenge. Owen was taken to elimination by all of the boys and voted off so he could seek medical attention. He roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Owen gets catapulted across Lake Wawanakwa by Izzy. Noah, Abigail, and Owen fight off sharks and swim back in time for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Owen was placed on the Killer Grips. He was a supportive team member who would commonly gross out his team by farting in their presence. He managed to be the first person eliminated from his team after the opposing team, the Screaming Gaffers's, horrendous losing streak. He was eliminated in The Chefshank Redemption for his farts. He roots for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Owen is part of a sitcom called "Two and a Huge Guy". He plays a character named Omar. He tries to help gain everyone's fame back by hijacking a bus. He later gets rescued by Mel and drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Owen was placed on Team Pickle along with Mel, Cody, Duncan, Izzy, and Lightning in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Owen gets lost in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 in Egypt and costs his team the challenge, but ultimately survives elimination. Mel became fond of Owen since he listened to everything she said. He started becoming disobedient in The Am-AH-Zon Race, which upset his team. Owen managed to weave through eliminations without being targeted. He was eliminated in Greece's Pieces when Alejandro returned and placed the idea of Nathaniel being evil in Owen's head. Owen fell for the trick and began ranting about how evil Nathaniel was, without knowing the full story. He was eliminated for losing and joined the after show where he ate the buffet and got sick. He rooted for Scott in the finale. In the special, Owen forms a group of "bros" with Sam and Tyler where they try to befriend Robert. Owen is not casted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Owen has yet to outrank Noah, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Owen has yet to outrank Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Owen has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *He has never competed against any other generation of contestants. Gallery ONUDOwen1.png ONUDOwen2.png Owensit.png OwenFood.png Trivia *Owen has sung in a total of five songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Eine Kleine, and Sea Shanty. *Owen is currently one of twenty contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Katie, Justin, Eva, Cameron,Lightning, Zoey, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, B, Charlotte, Vanessa and Mel. *Owen is one of three characters who have received the same placement in two separate seasons. **Owen has placed 22nd twice. Once in Total Drama Island Do Over and again in Total Drama Action Do Over. **The others are Gwen and Noah. *Owen is one of four contestants to have only competed in Island, Action and World Tour, the others being Lindsay, Justin and Cameron. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:TDU Contestants